


Slow Dancing

by warlockdetective



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deciding to try and start a conversation, Dan admitted, "I've never really known how to slow dance."<br/>Phil brought his attention to Dan, laughing softly as he replied, "I can't tell if you're being serious or not!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird and short late night drabble.  
> Be honest.

If Dan had to tell you one thing he liked about his and Phil's friendship, one thing he might tell you is that he liked how they could do the weirdest things, yet still remain good friends afterwards.  
A few things he considered to be slightly odd that they had done included dragging each other across the ground for a few videos, pretending to have kidnapped each other for another video, and pretending to have killed each other for a different video. There were a few other things they had done besides those three, but one thing that seemed to stand out to Dan was when Phil taught him how to slow dance.  
***  
They were in the living room of their apartment that night, Dan on his DS and Phil flipping through channels in order to find something to watch. Dan looked up from his DS to see that Phil had put on a Disney movie they had only seen a few times, even though there was about half an hour left of it. It was at the part where the main couple was slow dancing to the music that played.  
Deciding to try and start a conversation, Dan admitted, "I've never really known how to slow dance."  
Phil brought his attention to Dan, laughing softly as he replied, "I can't tell if you're being serious or not!"  
"I'm being serious," Dan sheepishly replied. He then added, "Well, I've tried a few other types of dancing, but they all ended along the same lines."  
"How exactly?" Phil inquired, feeling that he already knew what the answer was.  
"Well, they always ended with the person I danced with wishing they hadn't danced with me," Dan explained. He then noticed Phil stand up, turn the TV off, and turn on his iPhone. When Phil went to the music app on his iPhone, Dan hesitantly inquired, "What're you doing?"  
Phil picked a song to play, placed his iPhone on the counter, and smiled as he answered, "I'm teaching you how to slow dance." Before Dan could protest, Phil gently guided Dan to the center of the living room before assuring, "I'm probably better at this than you think I am."  
He then placed his right hand on Dan's mid back and gently grasped Dan's right hand with his left hand, holding it up to Dan's shoulder since he was the tallest out of the two of them. They were standing so that they were about half a foot away from each other, their feet about a foot apart from each other.  
Phil then began to lead Dan to the beat of the song. It was a rather slow song that mainly involved piano, and although he didn't really know it, Dan had to admit it was rather pretty.  
Dan was surprised by two things. The first was how good Phil was at slow dancing, and the second was how good _he_ was at slow dancing. Well, he was alright in the terms of it being his first time, but he felt that Phil was better at it compared to him. In his defense, Phil had slow danced much more than he had.  
"How are you so good at this?" Dan inquired as they continued to slow dance.  
Phil jokingly replied, "I was raised in the North," causing a soft chuckle from Dan.  
About a minute later, the song had ended, and the two of them stopped slow dancing. Phil then bowed, causing Dan to burst out laughing.  
"You really weren't too bad!" Phil admitted. "I think with a bit more practice, you'll be the most amazing slow dancer."  
"I don't think I'll be the _most_ amazing slow dancer," Dan replied. He then added, "I _do_ think I'll be an amazing slow dancer, though."  
Phil chuckled when he heard that. A short moment later, he inquired, "Would you mind if I invited Carrie or Louise to help me teach you?"  
"Not at all!" Dan replied, for although he felt it'd be a little bit awkward at times, he also felt that it would be better having more than one person teach him.  
Phil smiled in response. He then stated, "I'll text them tomorrow morning to see if they want to."  
"Tomorrow morning?" Dan repeated, a bit surprised that Phil was planning everything so soon.  
"That, or as soon as I can," Phil admitted.  
"You're the worst," Dan muttered, but he couldn't help but smile as he did so.  
And with that, the two of them had returned to what they were doing before they slow danced, Dan going back on his DS and Phil turning the TV back on so he could find something to watch.


End file.
